Our Summer went to Hell and back
by wolves134
Summary: Read and see-Idea's by Valinor's Twilight writen by akatsuki-member-silver from quizilla I do not own Naruto just my oc's and this plot and not the naruto plot just mine.


*No one's point of view*  
"It's over Madara!" Someone roared during a bloody brawl. Three figures were spread across a vast open area covered in debris from previous attacks. From afar no one could recognize the figures, but up close one could see the unmistakable black hair and crimson sharingan eyes that belong to the last three Uchiha men; Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke.  
"You won't be able to avoid us this time!" Sasuke yelled as him and Itachi prepared for a attack.  
"Ha, don't take me too lightly;" Madara sneered at the younger two, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." With that, Madara prepared his one attack.  
Determination and hate flared in each pair of eyes as all attacks were sent loose. For a glorious moment the two younger Uchihas believed they had beaten the former Uchiha leader, but an eerie laugh told them otherwise. Without warning, a bright light surrounded the area as Madara's attack clashed with Itachi's and Sasuke's. No one knew what was going on but was forced to shut their eyes and shield themselves from the blinding flash.  
Winds whipped past the three and thunder crashed above them. Light was all around, yet no one knew what to make of all this. A few more moments of this and the area cleared with the light vanishing along with the three Uchihas that once stood there.  
*Elsewhere*  
"Alright! High School grads at last!" A small black haired girl cheered from the back of a car as her two friends groaned in the front.  
"You've been saying that for the past few days, Gwen." A tall auburn haired girl muttered.  
"You're no fun Carrie," Gwen pouted. "Come on, live a little it's summer and we've finally graduated high school! Aren't you at least a little excited?"  
"Well…" Carrie trailed off while looking away.  
"Could you both keep it down?" Another black haired girl asked as she took her eyes off the road for a moment. "I'm trying to drive, and we're almost there."  
"Ruin the fun Ashley." Gwen teased as she poked her.  
"Why don't you find something else to do?" Ashley suggested. "Like look outside the window or something."  
"But there's only trees and stuff!" Gwen shot back.  
"Because we're in the mountains of Northern California. What do you expect?" Ashley sighed.  
"I don't know, something more exciting." Gwen responded.  
"Well, you might be in for a surprise we're here." Ashley announced as she pulled up by a rather large house.  
"Yes! Let the fun begin!" Gwen cheered as she ran inside.  
"She forgot her bags…" Carrie mumbled to Ashley.  
"It's ok, we'll get them later. For now, let's explore the house, and make sure Gwen doesn't break anything." Ashley sighed as the two followed Gwen into the summer house.

Three loud thuds were heard as three bodies hit the ground. Groans of pain were heard as they all tried to get up to figure out what happened.  
"What kind of trickery is this, Madara?" Itachi hissed at his elder.  
"Yeah, what did you do?" Sasuke agreed with his brother.  
"I didn't do this," Madara scoffed at them. "If I did do you think I would have sent myself here as well?"  
The two younger Uchihas remained quiet for a moment before examining their surroundings. No one knew where they were or how they got there, but they were all determined to find out.  
A strange noise snapped the three out of their thoughts as they all made a dash to hide themselves. Some voices were heard but then faded as the three tried to get a better view of what was going on.  
"Gwen get your bags already, we're not getting them for you." A girl called to another. Both had black hair but the one that spoke was taller with black eyes instead of blue.  
"Aw no fair." The shorter girl pouted as she went to go gather her things as the taller girl along with an auburn haired girl disappeared into the house.  
The three Uchihas watched and knew this was their chance to get some answers as to where they were. Itachi was the first to react; he easily snuck up behind the girl as she struggled to remove one of her bags. Placing her feet on either side of the car, she pulled to try to remove her bag. She was too busy to notice the Uchiha standing behind her until he quickly knocked her out. Once she was knocked out the other two came closer examining the girl.  
"Strange clothes," Sasuke commented. "I wonder what village she's from, she's not wearing a headband."  
"Doesn't matter, let's see what we can learn about them." Madara said as he began to rummage through the girl's bag. He took out a card that held her picture on it along with her name and other information.  
"Guinevere Pendragon?" Itachi questioned. "Such a strange name."  
"An even weirder language." Madara said as his sharingan copied the information on the license allowing himself a better understanding of the English language. The other two Uchiha copied Madara's example as they looked through the rest of Gwen's bags.  
"We should go inside and capture the others while they don't know we're here. After all, we don't know what they're capable of." Sasuke commented as he eyed the house.  
"Fine," Madara sighed. "Itachi, take the girl. Sasuke, we'll find the other two."  
The two nodded as they quietly entered the house, being careful not to alert the other two. With their luck, the two girls haven't noticed them making it easy for Madara and Sasuke to sneak up on them and knock them out.  
"Now, what to do with them," Madara mused as he looked at the girls with a menacing look.  
*Gwen's point of view*  
My neck hurt really badly. I don't even know why. I remember going outside to get my bags and then…nothing. It was really strange. Blinking my eyes open, I looked around to see what happened only to find myself tied up next to Carrie and Ashley.  
'What the hell is going on?!' I thought angrily as I took in my surroundings. That's when Carrie and Ashley began to stir awake. I was relieved that they were alright, but ticked off at whoever did this to us.  
Just as I began to wonder what was going on three figures stepped in front of me with red eyes blazing. I heard Carrie gasp, and figured it was because of the situation. I examined the three men and took in what they looked like so I could tell the police once I got free.  
"Just who the hell are you people?!" I yelled loudly. "What the fuck do you want?!"  
"Gwen," Carried whispered to try and calm me down.  
"No! I want to know who they are and what the hell they think they're doing tying us up like this!" I screamed.  
"Well, aren't we a feisty one." The tallest and oldest, by the looks of it, sneered.  
"What of it?!" I shot back.  
"Temper, you should really watch that. Especially when you're in the position that you're in now." The guy laughed as a smirk spread across his face.  
"Whatever, tell us who you are!" I demanded.  
"Well surely you've heard of the Uchiha Clan?" The guy asked and from my blank expression he took that as a 'no.' "Fine I'm Madara Uchiha and this is Itachi Uchiha," he said as pointed to the guy on his right. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha," he said while pointing to the other guy on his left. "From now on you three will be our prisoners so no other villages will know that we're ninjas." Madara said as he undid our ropes. "You'll also serve us and treat us like your guests, now why don't you go and get us some food?"  
"Get it yourself you ass!" I yelled as I kicked the arrogant man into the coffee table. He shattered the table as he fell on it probably getting glass stuck all over his back. It didn't matter to me, the guy deserved it. But only now did I realize what I got myself into as the other two growled at me. I only hoped my temper wouldn't get the best of me again and that they wouldn't kill either me or Carrie or Ashley. What did we get ourselves into?


End file.
